


Center of Attention

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Breast Fucking, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: If the circumstances were different and this had been back on her home planet, the sight of something so private and intimate might have made her blush. But now, being entirely nude with the exception of her nipple rings and being in between two gorgeous Galra men, something as trivial as kissing seemed pretty minor in comparison.
Relationships: Romelle/Kolivan, Romelle/Kolivan/Thace/Ulaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, blame the smutty conversations I have with my friends in Discord~  
> *Insert girl sitting on the couch surrounded by guys.jpg*

Romelle had experienced a lot of things since she had first journeyed alongside the paladins.

This, on the other hand, was a first.

She reclined back further onto the bed until she was properly pressed against Thace and Ulaz’s chests. Both were currently focused on each other, mouths pressed together and tongues occasionally licking and nibbling the other’s lips in a needy desperation. If the circumstances were different and this had been back on her home planet, the sight of something so private and intimate might have made her blush. 

But now, being entirely nude with the exception of her nipple rings and being in between two gorgeous Galra men, something as trivial as kissing seemed pretty minor in comparison.

_Was she always this much of a prude?_

Feeling a slight movement at the end of the bed, her head turned in time to see Kolivan appear. Like Thace and Ulaz and herself, he was entirely nude. Both of his cocks were already hard, as if eager to be inside of her and making sure she knew about it. Saying nothing, he crawled forward, his hands eventually wedging between her closed thighs and slowly spreading them apart in such a teasing way that Romelle could just _tell_ that he had done something like this several times before. Romelle felt her blush finally appear, suddenly aware of her own wetness and how aroused she already was against the cold air in the room.

Kolivan then positioned himself to where his face was directly between her thighs, one of his hands gripping her hip while the other held on to one of her legs, tenderly stroking it at that. _With his long fingers and large hands._ Romelle could feel a slight shiver course through her body that wasn’t from the cold. She knew he was fully prepared to swing her leg over his shoulder to get a better angle if needed. Still, for some reason, he seemed to be hesitating.

“You _are_ certain you want to do this?” He spoke.

Romelle couldn’t help but sit up.

“I...of course I do!” Romelle spoke, offended. 

Kolivan said nothing, waiting. It took a moment for Romelle to realize that it wasn’t weariness on his part, but more so it was him making sure she was okay with what they were doing. It wasn’t the first time she had hooked up with any of them (though it _was_ the first time she was with all three of them at once) but Kolivan still liked to ask. She appreciated it.

 _Did every Galra have to speak so formally,_ she couldn’t help but wonder. 

“I mean, yes _sir_. I do. Pretty please.”

She gave a slight pout for good measure. Usually it worked wonders on people whenever she wanted to get her way. If she added a slight twirl to one of her pigtails, they were usually sold. Kolivan seemed to be an exception to both of these. Or if they did work on him, he didn’t show it. 

Still silent, Kolivan leaned closer. Romelle almost thought he was going to lean in to kiss her for a moment, before he slid one of his hands under Romelle’s back, lifting her up long enough to grab a pillow that had fallen onto the floor beside the bed and tuck it under her butt. _Now_ she was in the perfect position that he could go down on her as he pleased. Romelle let out a slight squeal as he let her fall back down again against the plush - more so at how easily he could just lift her and manhandle her, which she found she really _really_ liked, than anything. 

Romelle only pouted once more, fussy this time.

“You _could_ give me a warning - “

The rest of her sentence was cute off with a surprised yelp as Thace tucked his hand under her chin and turned her mouth to him, finally breaking away from Ulaz. She could feel Thace’s tongue slide into her mouth, warm and sloppy, doing it’s job of keeping her quiet. Thace was so warm against her, the slight curl of the fur on his chest almost made Romelle want to pounce him right there. Just jump into his lap and grind against him until he flipped her over and then fucked her senseless while she was bound and helpless and begging.

That sounded like another fun idea! Handcuffs.

Unfortunately, Romelle didn’t have much time to ponder over the suggestion. She gave a sharp jolt and a whine against Thace’s lips as one of Ulaz’s hands reached down, sliding over her breast and nuzzling into her neck. Thace’s hands did the same on the other side of her until they were both fondling her, him finally letting go of Romelle’s chin to where she was kissing him unprompted. 

After groping her for a moment, Ulaz’s hand slowly circled over her nipple, rolling it between his fingers to make her harder, paying special attention to her nipple piercings. Originally, it had been his idea for her to get them, since he liked using his mouth on her breasts so much - and she had surprised him with them. The gift had been particularly pleasing for them both, just as Ulaz had predicted, with Romelle even hinting that she had considered getting piercings in _other_ very provocative places.

Maybe _that_ would be a fun surprise for Kolivan? Lately, she had been trying to think of something special she could do for him and he usually seemed to have the most fun _below_.

Kolivan finally readied himself, seeing that the other three were properly amused before he buried his face between Romelle’s thighs. His tongue pressing against her, rough and sandpapery, like a cat’s. The sensation almost made Romelle’s eyes cross behind her closed lids. Her hands reached down, gathering and fluffing a small tuft of fur on top of Kolivan’s head. He _loved_ when she touched him there. And she _loved_ when it made him purr. As predicted, a small little rumbling noise came from below, vibrating against her clit as Kolivan trailed several long stokes up to it before finally flicking his tongue against it.

He felt so good. 

So. So good.

It continued on, the three of them using her as a toy. For how long, Romelle didn’t know. Nor did she care. At long last, Romelle couldn’t help but grip Kolivan’s hair just a little tighter, lost in the sensation and wanting to match their roughness, pressing his face deeper into her. Kolivan let out a slight grunt at the change of pace but accepted it, lapping and licking into her harder as Romelle tried to grind her thighs against his face.

All at once, Romelle let out a shrill squeak and gasp, enough that Ulaz and Thace went still. Romelle went limp against them. Kolivan, still between her legs, only growled in pleasure (rough and beast-like) before he gripped her legs and dug his claws into her sides, holding her still in the hopes of still pleasuring her through her orgasm. Seconds later, he finally pulled away, his face coated.

Now, Kolivan rose with a look of displeasure as he wiped the thickness away from his cheek. Romelle’s hands scrunched toward her chest in an attempt to make herself look smaller, knowing fully well that she was about to be scolded. Not breaking eye contact with her, Kolivan stood. 

Instantly, Romelle knew what he wanted.

In a flash, she was off the bed and on her knees. Kolivan’s cock throbbed in front of her, slick and still hard from arousal, but not soaked. Hopefully, that would soon change. Romelle pressed her breasts together, enough that Kolivan could slide both of his cocks between them. Even so, the one on top - his larger cock - seemed to peek out more and was closer to her lips. 

She planted a kiss on the tip of it, shyly. Then went back for another, more messier kiss as she closed her mouth around it and twirled her tongue, knowing how much he enjoyed it. Kolivan only let his eyes close, a small sigh escaping his mouth as his head fell back. Just the sight of it nearly made Romelle want to orgasm all over again, her Koli in such a blissed state.

“You’re doing well.” Kolivan finally spoke. His hand reached down, stroking Romelle’s hair. She felt her cheeks grow warm again at his touch. She just wanted to please him. So badly. “But you need more discipline. In time, I’m sure you’ll learn.”

As she waited in eagerness for him to fuck her chest, Romelle secretly hoped there would be many, _many_ opportunities for her to learn in the future.


End file.
